Meet My Brother
by KougaxInuYashaLover
Summary: This is the partly funny story about Rin and Souta
1. Prelude

Meet My Brother

by

TheAnimeFreak14

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha. But in this fic I own them for now. A little bit of advice. If u ever go to Suncoast Movie Store and buy an InuYasha poster. Be prepared for a lot of InuYasha fans. I came in counter with 2 in Jackson Tennesse in the Old Hickory Mall. Now on with the story.

"Hello Tokyo it's a brand new day," shouted the alarm clock in Kagome's room.

Morning already thought Kagome as she got dressed. She walked down stairs to find Inuyasha in the Kitchen eating breakfast.

"Inuyasha?!" shouted Kagome. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit my girlfriend and her family?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well since you put that way," said Kagome.

"So is your brother ready?" asked Inuyasha.

"Ready for what?" asked Kagome.

"To come to Sengaku Jidai," said Inuyasha.

"WHAT?!?!" shouted Kagome.

"You forgot that I was coming?" said a familiar voice.

Souta had just entered the room all packed to go.

"Uh... Yeah I forgot," said Kagome.

"So we ready to go?" said Souta.

"Sure thing," said Inuyasha.

Mrs. Higurashi had packed them nine hundred lunches to take with them (holy crap). Grandpa Higurashi wished Souta good luck and to give him fake chi spells.  
Soon then after they were off to the Bone Eaters Well.

"You first, Kagome," said Souta.

"Chicken!" said Kagome.

"Uh... Kagome?" said Inuyasha.

"Yeah?" asked Kagome.

"A little warning about Sesshomaru," said Inuyasha.

"What is it?" asked Kagome.

"He's," said Inuyasha, "Real nice."

"Wha?!?!?!?!?!" said Kagome.

Short I know but the is the prelude. Tell me what u think


	2. Hello Masato and Rin and the Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha.  
To people who don't like the story, don't read it, don't review it.

RECAP

"Uh... Kagome?" said Inuyasha.

"Yeah?" asked Kagome.

"A little warning about Sesshomaru," said Inuyasha.

"What is it?" asked Kagome.

"He's," said Inuyasha, "Real nice."

"Wha?!?!?!?!?!" said Kagome.

END RECAP

"It's kind of a long story," said Inuyasha.

"I'll tell you when we get there."

And with that, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Souta jumpped into the well to Sengaku Jidai.  
Swirling color of purple encircled our trio as the plummeted to their destination.  
As you could imagine, this was making Souta dizzy.  
But as soon as the trip started, it was over.  
They had arrived in Sengaku Jidai.

"So this is Sengaku Jidai?" asked Souta.

"Yup this is my home away from home," said Kagome.

"Let me introduce to everyone."

They started walking to Kaede's hut, when a familiar site appeared on the horizon.  
Long white hair down to the ankles, a long white fluffy tail, piercing amber eyes,  
and a beautiful white and red kimono. It was Sesshomaru, and accompanying was a little girl, and a what to be like an Inu-Youkai in the same haori as Inuyasha's.

"Hey Sesshomaru!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" shouted back Sesshomaru.

"How was the future version of Sengaku Jidai?"

"Tree still there after 500 years, who's the demon?"

"Turns out dad had a 3rd wife. "This is a our brother. "Masato."

Inuyasha stared at the mysterious boy named Masato.  
Masato stared back at Inuyasha with an confused look.

"Who was your father?" asked Inuyasha.

"Inutaisho, Lord of the Inu-Youkai," replied Masato.

"Who was your mother?" asked Inuyasha.

"Minami, a wolf demon," replied Masato.

"Any chance you related to Kouga?" asked Inuyasha.

"That pathetic disgrace for a wolf demon?" asked Masato.

"Yes," said Inuyasha.

"Hell, no!" exclaimed Masato.

"Oh, yeah, he's related." said Inuyasha embracing his new found brother.

"Kagome, how have you been?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Oh, I've been doing fine." said Kagome.

"Still sitting Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru with a smirk.

"Not as much, but I still sit him from time to time," said Kagome.

"And how have you been Rin?"

"I've been good Higurashi-san," said Rin.

"Please call me Kagome," said Kagome.

"This is my little brother Souta.

Kagome pushed her brother Souta to greet Rin.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Souta Higurashi." said Souta.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Rin," said Rin.

So after many introductions, the gang walked to Kaede's hut.  
Where Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Kaede where waiting.

"Kagome, how have you been my child?" asked Kaede.

"I've been great Kaede, and you?" replied Kagome.

"I've had better days, today is one of those days," said Kaede.

"Who are these two people?"

"This is my brother Souta," said Kagome.

"And this is me and Sesshomaru's brother, Masato," said Inuyasha.

"Nice to meet you," said Kaede.

"Nice to meet you too," said Souta.

"Likewise," said Masato.

Kaede stood up and walked towards Masato.  
She studied him for a while, until Masato broke the silence.

"Draw a picture lady, it will last longer," said Masato.

"Ah, indeed, he is related to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha," said Kaede.

So after Miroku, Shippou, Sango, and Kirara (with help from Sango), introduce themselves, the gang sat down to tuck into a old fashion japanese dinner.  
After dinner, Rin and Souta walked down to the old tree to get to know each other a bit better.

"So is this you first time in Sengaku Jidai?" asked Rin.

"It's my first time to this era, I don't time travel often," said Souta.

"Haha, that is funny," laughed Rin.

"How do you like it here?"

"So far I love it here," said Souta.

A/N: I'm skipping the lengthy conversation so we don't fall asleep.

After hours of talking and laughing it was starting to get dark.

"Wow, it's getting late," said Rin.

"Yeah, look at the time," said Souta.

"You want me to walk you back to Kaede's?"

"Yes, I would like that very much," said Rin.

Souta extended his right hand to Rin and Rin took it.  
They walked all the way back to Kaede's where Sesshomaru was waiting.

"Ready to go home, Rin?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes, thank you," said Rin.

"I've had a great time, Souta," said Rin as she kissed Souta on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow."

And with that Rin and Sesshomaru walked back home.  
Souta stood there in a drunken daze, not believe what just happened.  
The heat from the kiss still radiating on his cheek made him smile the biggest smile he could produce. Kagome called him to come in, Souta turned around with that smile on his face and walked into Kaede's house.

"Why are you smiling, Souta?" asked Kagome.

Souta didn't respond, he was still in shock from the kiss he had just received.

-  
I'm very sorry guys, I've had major writer's block.  
Crapload of schoolwork, babysitting, etc.  
But I'm now out of the writing slump.  
Stay tuned for more fics to update.  
R&R 


End file.
